Tormented Souls
by IDA Official
Summary: It's been one year since the Kishin Crisis, but things never stay peaceful for long. With the arrival of a new meister and weapon pair, a demonic entity possesses Medusa in hopes of bringing the end of the world around from another universe. Can the DWMA stop Nightfall from engulfing the world? All characters belong to their rightful owners.
1. Prologue: Weapon, Meister, and Mask

**Three miles from Death City**

It was a cold night in the desert, but the cold wasn't the real issue at the time. It was merely an inconvenience for the pair traveling. Only a trial to halt them from their important mission. Perched upon a cliff, overlooking the notorious Death City, were a boy and a girl, both around the age of 18. The girl was wearing a black leather jacket, dirty jeans, a red undershirt, and a black baseball cap. The boy was wearing, oddly, a business suit, complete with black overcoat, black tie, white undershirt, and a black bollard hat.

"Remember why we came here?" asked the boy.

"Yes," she quietly replied. "To see if this 'Lord Death' could do anything about my… condition."

"Indeed my friend. Also, to prevent what happened from occurring elsewhere." The girl began to gaze off, her eyes growing dark. She began to shake all over, collapsing on the ground in horrific spasms. It was happening again. In a frantic effort to help his closest friend, the boy reached into his satchel for a small white phial, which seemed to glow a translucent blue when it came close to the girl. He poured the mystical elixir into the girl's mouth, stopping the seizures from worsening. The two of them remember what happened the last time they weren't fast enough.

"That was a close one," said the girl. Her heart was racing, but she could still feel that strange energy within her soul. "It's fighting harder each and every time."

"Then we'll just have to fight back harder." The boy said. He pulled his friend on her feet, and the two of them stopped to gaze at the rising sun. Staring in awe as the creepy sun rose over the fortress-like Death City, echoing its… laughing… breathing?

"I'm never going to get used to the fact this sun has a bizarre face and sounds like it's hyperventilating." Said the girl. The girl turned to see that the boy had already prepared their ride, a black dune buggy with the words 'Night Never Falls" sprayed on the hood.

"It'll a few hours ride to Death City, and I'd like to get there before luncheon." He said. The girl smiled and sat in the car as the two drove off towards the infamous city, and to enroll in the legendary DWMA. This mission was of the upmost importance, but certain onlookers would cause things to go awry.

* * *

Far off, in a hidden fortress in a swamp, there sat a woman with blonde hair in a black robe sitting over a crystal ball. Looking into it, she saw a boy and a girl discussing a condition and 'something that happened', followed by the girl suffering from a bizarre seizure where the boy had to pour a strange elixir into the girl's mouth. The two then drove off to Death City in a dune buggy.

"I could have sworn there was a foreign magic in that girl when she went into that state." Said the woman. Entering the room was another woman, this one had silver hair, a black and white dotted dress, and a frog-like orange hat.

"Lady Medusa," said the orange hat woman.

"What is it, Eruka?" Said the impatient woman. "I'm looking at a new possible tool to defeat Lord Death." This is the Snake Witch, Medusa, the witch responsible for nearly throwing the world into madness by reviving the Kishin Asura.

"A package arrived for you." Said Eruka, the Frog Witch. Her entire body was quivering with fear of the wrath of this witch. She only prayed that her service would end before she somehow angered Medusa and give reason for immediate execution. Medusa stood up at hearing this.

"How could a package arrive for me? We're in a swamp, secluded from contact with any humans." Medusa glared at Eruka, her eyes piercing through her soul.

"I don't know how it got here!" Eruka frantically shouted. "It just said it was for you and from someone named 'S'!" Medusa stopped to think for a moment. Did she know anyone by the name of 'S'?

"Bring it in." Medusa commanded. Eruka ran out of the room, scampering to grab the package intended for her cruel leader. She returned with a small wooden chest and placed it in front of her lady. Medusa examined the chest very carefully, and noticed that it was emanating a strange purple magical aura. It didn't appear to be witch magic, or even that of the Shinigami. Whatever was in this chest, it was made of a very dark magic. She opened to chest and saw the contents inside. It was a bronze mask, it had a large mouth hole, six-eye holes, and had curves around it that could not have been made by that of any smith of men, monster, or witch. The purple aura was practically oozing out of the mask, and it beckoned Medusa. She saw a small note attached to the chest. Removing it, she saw a large letter '_S_' written on one side and on the other, a very brief message.

_Seek the power of night, wear the mask of she who blot out the light._

"**Do it.**" Said a voice. It had a feminine tone, but had a very raspy output. Medusa looked and saw that Eruka had already left the room, and there's no possible way that the mask could have talked to her. Could it? "**Power seeks you, ask you seek it.**" The voice was coming from the mask! Medusa turned and the six eye holes glowing a bright purple, the aura bursting from the seams. Medusa felt an urge within her to wear the mask. She reached a hand out to hold this magical artifact. "**Put it on!**" At this shout, the mask latched itself onto Medusa's face. She tried to pull it off, but it clung like glue to her. Her eyes suddenly became transfixed, as the room melted away into a black abyss. She stood floating in the emptiness, as a cloud of purple fog rolled in. The cloud rolled closer to Medusa, until stopping inches in front of her masked face. Six white eyes peered out from within the cloud, studying her entire body.

"What are you?" Medusa asked. The cloud set its six eyes upon the masked face.

"**I am your new means to power to conquer all, and even more.**" Growled the cloud. It had the very same female, yet raspy voice as the mask."**As for what I say about you,**" A demonic grin appeared below the six eyes. "**You are the vessel that shall bring about the Nightfall yet again.**" With that final remark, the cloud began swirling around Medusa, faster and faster. It began to enter her mouth and nose, and she felt a dark entity take hold of her mind, and entangle itself in her soul. On the outside, Eruka and the werewolf Free were staring at Medusa's body, collapsed on the floor clutching the mask.

"Do you think she's dead?" Free asked.

"Medusa's too powerful to be killed by some cursed mask." Eruka said. However, it had been three hours since she put it on. Maybe it could have killed her. With a sudden jolt, her body straightened like a board. With a dreary moan, Medusa stood up, her back to Eruka and Free and the mask in her hands. Eruka and Free could both sense that there was a different type of magic around her. Evil, tormented, and from a world different from theirs.

"Medusa?" Free asked. "Are you alright." An echoing laugh came from Medusa, almost as if two beings were laughing at once.

"Medusa? Is that what she is called?" Medusa asked. Her voice was combined with that of another woman, with a mixture of distain and anger. She turned around and revealed a new form: Her eyes were glowing a bright purple, and four purple lines were above them. She wasn't killed, but something was possessing her. She flexed her fingers, the snake tattoos uncoiling in their snake forms around her arm. "Well, this 'Medusa' witch has very interesting summoning magic. Almost like the Forgotten who bound me." She used one of her magic snakes and flung it at Free. It began to attempt to strangle him, but being the immortal that he is, the snake didn't faze the werewolf at all.

"What the hell are you, and what did you do to Medusa?" Free growled. The being possessing Medusa laughed. She raised her hand in the air, and brought it down in a clawing motion. When she did, a torn portal opened up into a black and purple abyss. Medusa reached inside and pulled out a very ornate scythe. As the portal closed, the four lines on Medusa's head opened up, revealing four purple eyes.

"I am you're new master, reborn in this body. I am Varesh Ossa."

* * *

**In a very, very far off pocket dimension….**

A man in a black suit, wide brimmed black hat, black beard/mustache, and eye-patch was sitting at a desk in a black room with walls covered in televisions screens, signing and overlooking some very important documents. Actually, he was arranging his schedule.

"Meeting with the Mann Bros. at three…" He said. "Issue warning to Tyrone King at four… Equestrian Court demonstration at five… supper with Queen Jennah… and lastly a hunting trip with Hircine at eight." The man had finished his entire schedule for the next four months. He felt proud of himself. He reached into a drawer in the desk and pulled out a box of matches and a pipe. "I think I deserve this." As he lit a match and prepared to smoke his pipe, a red alarm started blaring on one of the television screens. "Every bloody time! The universes can't hold to stay normal for more than five minutes!"

"ALERT IN UNIVERSE 728329!" Droned the television screen.

"The Weapon Universe?" The man said, turning his attention to the screen. There he saw the witch Medusa putting on a mask, her going limp, then rising with six purple eyes and a very familiar purple aura emanating from her. The man recognized this mask, and the aura. "Varesh…" He stormed out of the room and entered a room filled with switches. He pushed several specific buttons until two screens rose. One was of a treasury filled with many artifacts, and another had some static. In the treasury room, the man changed to an angle where he saw two white-armored guards laying on the ground in crumpled heaps, and a blank spot where a certain mask once stood.

"I had that mask triple protected by multiple universal locks, and quadruple magic seals from three different gods and a Daedra! How in Kormir's name did someone steal that mask?!" The other screen flickered into what is presumably a security monitor, before and after the mask was stolen. In that time, a mysterious cloaked figure stole three sets of objects: A blue divine staff, a pair of sinister looking daggers, and the mask. "Oh that's bloody helpful!" The man pulled a lever and a microphone dropped from the ceiling.

"What is it, boss?" Said another man.

"Someone ran off with the the Tyrian artifacts, the ones that belonged to Abaddon's generals." At the sound of 'Abaddon's generals', the man on the other end of the microphone sounded like he spat out his coffee.

"You mean _those_ generals?!" The man stammered.

"And one of them has possessed a witch from the Weapon Universe. I'm going to meet with my contact and ensure things get settled, and as quick as possible. Hold down the fort while I'm gone."

"Yes sir! And tell Spirit I said 'hi'." The man left the room and entered another room filled with numerous gates similar to those used in the Oblivion Crisis. The man walked to the one marked _728329_, which opened in a bright blue light, and the man stepped through. The fate of this world and that of all others, rested in his hands.


	2. Chapter 1: Violet and Blade

**Death City, Basketball Court**

"Pass it here, Kid!" Shouted Black*Star. With a flash of black and orange, the basketball was tossed from one end of the court to the other, going from Death the Kid's hands to Black*Star. Today was a good day. You wouldn't think that a year ago, these teens were saving the world from witches and a demon obsessed with madness. Nope, for these Demon Weapons and Meisters, today was just a day to relax and play basketball. Well, except for Maka Albarn, her being the bookworm and non-athlete that she is. And also Crona, but he's just not a people person, and it made him uncomfortable.

"He goes for the three point…!" Shouts Black*Star. Making a leap into the air, the ball flies out of his hands and sails towards the net. It rolls around the rim for a bit, before finally sinking through the hoop.

"And it's game!" Whoops Patty Thompson. She, Kid, and Black*Star jump and do a three-way high five while Liz, Tsubaki, and Soul were groaning on the sidelines.

"We'll beat you next time," Said Soul. "We're just a little rusty." Black*Star let out a loud laugh.

"This just proves that I'm not only a great assassin, but a great basketball player too!" He leapt into the air and stood on the wall, pointing to the sky. "I'll shine brighter than the rising star!"

"That kinda sounds like a cool name for a hero." Remarked Tsubaki.

"Aren't we considered heroes already?" Joked Soul. "Or is it just Maka, who killed Asura?" Maka put down her book and smiled at her friend.

"You know I wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys." Maka sighed.

"Quit being so modest, Maka." Said Black*Star, jumping to the bench Maka and Crona were sitting at. "Revel in the glory. I'm surprised Lord Death didn't promote you to Level 3 Meister defeating that Kishin!"

"Meister, Kishin, Lord Death?" Said a voice from the side. It was distinctly male, someone around the age of 18. The Meisters and Weapons turned and saw two people, a boy and a girl, standing next to a black dune buggy. The boy was wearing a black business suit and a bollard hat, while the girl was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. "So does that mean you are students at Death Weapon Meister Academy?" Maka got up and walked towards the too, thoroughly examining them, not on the outside, but by their souls. The boy had a blue soul, noticeably was that in the center there was a sword with several nicks in the blade. Just from assumption, Maka deduced he was a Demon Weapon, just like Soul. The girl, however, had a very bizarre soul. It was blue, like her friends, but there was something else there. What looked like a strange purple mask with tinges of red was pulled over the top, like it wasn't supposed to be there.

"Yes, we are. Why do you want to know?" Maka asked.

"Pardon my manners." Said the boy, removing his hat, exposing his jet black hair. "My name is Trevor Sharpedge, but most people call me Blade. My friend is named Violet Quince." The girl, Violet, waved her and smiled. "I am Demon Weapon, and Violet is a Meister. We are hoping to enroll in the DWMA." The rest of Maka's friends joined up behind her (while Crona hid behind everyone due to his shyness).

"What kind of weapon are you?" asked Liz Thompson. Blade and Violet looked at each other and smiled.

"We were hoping you'd ask that." Violet said. "But instead of telling you, why don't we show you." Blade put down a small satchel and then leaped into the air. In a blast of dark purple light, the suited boy transformed into a very large sword. Violet jumped and grabbed the hilt of her transformed partner, landing on her feet while holding the large sword in the air. It was a lot like a katana, but had several jagged razors on the sides.

"Cool, a sword!" Soul said. "You know, Crona over here is a Demon Swordsman, too." Behind the group, Crona could distinctly be heard whimpering.

"Oh, Blade is far more than a mere sword." Violet quipped. She walked over to the bench and smashed the flat side of Blade atop of it. Before anyone could question why the mysterious Meister did this, the blade went limp and broke apart. Or did it?! Several large fragments of the sword were handing by a thick wire, while the razor edges stuck out like spikes.

"I'm a Snake-Blade, half sword, half whip." Said the metallic voice of Blade from within the weapon. Violet cracked the snake-blade in the air before it returned to blade form, then finally back to human form.

"Impressed?" Violet smirked. Everyone gazed wide-eyed at this display. Never in DWMA history has there been such a unique demon weapon. Eventually, Maka came to her senses and responded.

"Well, I guess it's okay we can take you to Lord Death." Maka sheepishly said. For a moment there, she sounded like Crona. Violet and Blade grinned ear to ear, kind of like the kid who just got permission to buy that cute puppy in the store. Violet ran up and gave Maka a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you so much!" She giggled. "You have no idea how much this means to me!" Blade casually walked behind Violet and pinched the base of her neck. She collapsed like a wet noodle, unconscious.

"I'm deeply sorry about that." Blade apologized. "She's just… really friendly." Maka chuckled while this is like the countless times she hit Soul over the head with a book. Blade and Black*Star carried Violet to the dune buggy, and everyone loaded up for the quick drive to the Academy.

* * *

**Medusa's Swamp Fortress**

Ever since that spirit from within the mask possessed Medusa, the new form, Free and Eruka had taken to calling Bound Medusa, had remodeled the entire castle to the specifications of Varesh Ossa.

"After I finish remodeling this drab castle to Kornan standards," Bound Medusa said in her dual voices. "We will find the Scepter and the Daggers that house the souls of the Fallen God's generals." The strange magic of Bound Medusa amazed, yet frightened the Frog Witch and the Werewolf. Her display of multi-universal transportation and creation were almost unnatural.

"What are you talking about with Daggers and a Scepter?" Free demanded. He didn't like this new Medusa, granted it's hard to think anyone liked the old Medusa either. Bound Medusa turned and focused her six purple eyes on Free.

"Well, human, I am using this body to bring about a greater power in this world that almost helped me conquer and destroy my own." She said, yanking her new scythe from a broken table. "And you are going to help me.

"First off, I am a werewolf, not a human." Free growled. "Secondly, why would we help you? I could just use my magic eye to rip you out of Medusa's body and kill you."

"Can you do an exorcism like that?" Eruka whispered.

"No, I'm just trying to sound tough like that." Free whispered back. Eruka had a very annoyed look on her face, but it was replaced with fear when Bound Medusa laughed in her two voices.

"Why do I need you?" She sarcastically asked. Bound Medusa raised her scythe and placed the tip of the blade at Eruka's throat. "Well, your bodies are not strong enough to be vessels, I'm using this one until I regain my full power, and in this state already I can just kill you in one swift blow." She drew the scythe away and held it like a staff. "But I won't because you know this world better than I do. I need servants to find two very powerful artifacts, and two sacrifices along with it." Bound Medusa tore another portal and pulled out two stone necklaces, both had strange purple runes on them, and handed them to Eruka and Free. "These will lead you to the relics, and also will allow communication between us."

"Err…" Eruka interjected. "We don't need that for communication. Medusa put magic snakes inside me, Free, and the Mizune Witches, and that's how we communicated. Bound Medusa let off a low cackle.

"Who said the communication was between you and me." She tapped the butt of her scythe on the ground, and two purple vortexes opened up. Out stepped two very tall man-like figures, wearing black and gold armor. However, their bodies were made of a purple fire, and had six white eyes like Bound Medusa had. One had wings and carried a spear, while the other one was only half armor, half magic flame, and had a bow slung to its back. They both turned to Bound Medusa and kneeled, speaking in some incomprehensible language. "Meet my loyal servants, and the communication is for them."

* * *

Witnessing the entire events transpire was the mysterious man in a black suit, sitting atop the rafters.

_Damn,_ the man thought. _Only twenty four hours and Varesh has already gained so much power. Probably because she's using Medusa's body. And if she can already summon Margonites…_ He shuddered at the thought of more of those Tormented beings, and Varesh gaining enough power to retain a physical form again. The man pulled out a small stopwatch, clicked it, and vanished.


	3. Chapter 2: A Meeting of Worlds

**DWMA, Death Room**

Although Violet and Blade were awestruck at the massive sight of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, their amazement was engulfed in wonder when they entered the Death Room, the meeting place of Lord Death, the Grim Reaper. The two were truly frightened to be, quite literally, staring in the face of Death itself.

"Well, there have been scarier things we've encountered in the past." Violet said. Along the way to the Academy, Violet would not stop running her mouth about her many adventures trying to find the place. Her story went as follows:

About two years ago, Violet was living in New York City, when a group of thugs started harassing her. She would have been badly hurt, or worse, if it wasn't for Blade showing up. He transformed one arm into a sword and another into a whip and knocked out the thugs. Not soon after did Violet discover she was a meister, able to sense living souls, and learning of the existence of Demon Weapons. The two had very compatible Soul Wavelengths, and thusly partnered up. They traveled the width and breadth of the land, fighting monsters and evil people, all the while collecting Kishin Souls. However, since they didn't know what to do with them, Blade just put them in the back of his dune buggy. The meisters and weapons listened to every word of the story intently, except for everything about Violet's… condition. She felt it necessary to earn their trust first.

"Do you remember that one guy with the sand?" Violet asked Blade.

"One of my favorites!" He laughed. "He had this large jar of sand, and used this magic to control it. He had an army of sand monoliths, but we killed them with our special technique."

"And what would that be?" Maka asked. Everyone was really curious to see how these two fought in battle. "Maybe you could show us how you fight in the training yards after you speak to Lord Death?"

"That would be delightful." Blade sighed. After walking down the hallway of guillotine arches, the group entered the gigantic Death Room. It was a large desert-like room, dotted with crosses and tombstones that seemed to go on for miles. At the center of the room, there was a large mirror, and a tall dark figure standing in front of it. The dark figure turned around, where everyone could see him in his full… ridiculousness. The figure had a spiky black outfit, a jagged little tail thing, a similar tip on his head, and a silly looking skull mask you would see on Halloween.

"Hiya, hiya, everyone!" Said Lord Death, in a goofball, clown-like voice.

"Hello, Lord Death!" Everyone, except the new pair, replied. Blade and Violet looked at each other with very annoyed looks on their faces.

_This is the Grim Reaper, Lord Death?_ They simultaneously thought. The Grim Reaper bobbed down the stairs towards the group.

"So, what brings you here today?" Lord Death asked. Maka stepped forward and gestured towards Violet and Blade.

"This is Violet Quince and Trevor Sharpedge," She said. "They wanted to enroll at the Academy." Blade stepped forward and stuck his hand out. Lord Death held out his gigantic white foam hand and shook Blade's.

"It would be an honor for me and my meister to join." He said.

"Hold up," said an English voice. A man stepped out from behind the mirror where Lord Death stood. He was wearing a black suit, white undershirt, red tie with the initials 'ZS' inscribed, a long flowing black cape, a wide-brimmed hat, a full beard/mustache, and an eye-patch over his left eye. "Lord Death, I happen to know of what deeds these two have done in these lands…" He looked at Violet and Blade. "And others." He walked towards Lord Death and the group, not taking his gaze of the new pair. "It would be a **very** wise decision to enroll these two." Lord Death tilted his head to the side, as if pondering something.

"Well, I have no idea who you are, how you got here, or how you know who they are, but I guess I will trust in your judgment and advice mister…." The man merely stuck his hand up in a stopping motion.

"My name is unimportant… yet." He said. He turned his back to the group, and gazed into the vastness of the Death Room. Everyone was quiet until Lord Death broke the silence.

"With that settled, welcome to the DWMA, Violet and Trevor." Lord Death happily said.

"Please, call me Blade." Blade said. The group proceeded to walk out before the mysterious man called out again.

"Blade, Violet, I wish to talk with you and Lord Death in private." He said. Violet and Blade looked nervously at each other.

"Don't worry," Kid said. "We'll meet you outside when you're done." Violet and Blade nodded and waved their new friends off. Lord Death, the mysterious man, and the new students gathered together.

"Allow me to break the ice." The mysterious one said. "I am not from this world. I am a guardian of sorts who watches over all different universes and dimensions to prevent otherworldly catastrophes from occurring. Just last week, I stopped an invasion of Cybermen in a land called Albion. What a time that was." The man started to chuckle, going off track.

"So what does this concern us?" Violet asked.

"And the DWMA?" Lord Death added. The man's expression changed to very stern and sullen.

"A very dangerous being from another universe that was nearly responsible for destroying it has somehow returned as a spirit, and possessed one of your primary enemies." He held out a picture of Medusa. "You may know how powerful the witch Medusa is, but with the combined might of this demonic catalyst, she will no doubt try to bring the same destruction upon this world again."

"Again, how do we fit into this?" Blade asked, sternly.

"Because this destruction I speak of is _the Nightfall_." Violet and Blade's faces went pale. "I know about what happened to you two, precisely one year ago, and although I'm deeply sorry for what happened, you two possess the only hope this world has." The two turned towards each other.

_Does he know the truth behind my condition?_ Violet thought. _That I carry a fraction of one of those monsters in my soul?_

"I do not know when the entity bound to Medusa will launch her attack, but it must be stopped." The man said to Lord Death. "I will try and gather as much information as I can, but I need the DWMA to be on full alert for any unnatural phenomena in the area, concerning dimensional rifts or foreign magic. Also, do not tell any of the students about this. My people and I do not want to cause a pandemic."

"Alright, we will do the best we can." Lord Death said. The man proceeded to leave the room, but Lord Death called again. "How will we be able to contact you if anything happens?" The man turned around and smiled.

"You won't. I'll come to you." He snapped his fingers and vanished in a cloud of black dust.

* * *

**Outside the Death Room**

Everyone was pacing around, waiting for Violet and Blade to finish with their meeting with that creepy guy in the black suit.

"Maybe Lord Death's playing his mandolin again." Soul joked. "Keeping the two around until he finished." Just as Soul finished, out walked Blade and Violet. Something seemed off about them, as if they had just seen a ghost.

"Are you guys alright?" Kid asked. Violet and Blade regained calm postures with very nervous faces.

"Nothing, it's fine." Violet said, letting out a nervous chuckle. "We're cool."

"I just realized we never caught any of your names." Blade said, pointing towards everyone. Maka stepped forward and introduced everyone, pointing to the respective people.

"I am Maka Albarn, one of the best meisters in the Academy." Maka said. "The kid with white hair and sharp teeth is Soul Eater, a Demon Scythe and my weapon."

"'Sup." Soul said, with a bored expression on his face.

"The one with blue hair is Black*Star. He's kind of a show-off." With that comment, Black*Star leaped into the air and landed in front of the new students.

"I am the meister who will surpass God one day!" With a resounding thud, Black*Star fell to the ground with a large dent in his head. Maka glared at the fallen meister, clutching a slightly bloody book in her hands.

"Don't worry, that happens a lot." Soul said.

"It's like all those times I had to render Violet unconscious every time she acted so… how do I describe it, my friend?" Blade said.

"Wily." She replied flatly. Blade simply repeated his meister's statement as Tsubaki carried Black*Star away.

"The girl carrying Black*Star is Tsubaki, she's a Dark Arm Weapon."

"One of those multiple form Demon Weapons?" Blade asked. "I've only heard rumors." Tsubaki merely let out a cheerful sigh and continued pulling Black*Star away.

"The kid with the suit and three white lines in his hair is Death the Kid." Violet stared wide-eyed.

"Lord Death's son?!" She blurted. She ran towards him and asked a stream of questions. What's it like being a Reaper? What kind of weapons does he use? Does he use a Death Scythe like his father? This went on for several minutes, until one question caused things to… fall apart.

"I've heard you have a symmetry obsession," Violet said. "Then why are there only three stripes across your head on one side and not the other?" Kid collapsed on the floor, slamming his fist into the ground and crying, like the child who just got told he couldn't buy that one toy.

"I'm worthless asymmetrical garbage!" He bawled. "How can I achieve perfect symmetry if even my own appearance is impure?!" While Liz and Patty were attempting to comfort him, and everyone was groaning at the sight, a whip wrapped around Violet's waist. Blade tugged his transformed whip-hand towards him, and angrily whispered in her ear.

"Why must you constantly run your mouth?!" He whispered. Afterwards, he got an immediate look at the two women helping Kid, and his eyes almost became hearts. He rushed to the taller one with brown hair, and held her in a "romantic" pose.

"And who might you be, _mademoiselle_?" He asked, in a very calm, yet romantic voice. Liz's eyes were darting around in confusion.

"Liz Thompson." She said. "And that's my little sister Patty. We're Kid's twin pistols." Blade grabbed Liz's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Liz, short for Elizabeth, what a beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman." Right from behind the entire scene, Maka was furiously clutching her book, but Violet motioned to put it down.

"Let me handle this." She said, gritting her teeth. She walked behind Blade, who still gazing dreamily at Liz, and Violet's boot became close friends with Blade's crotch. After a high pitched shriek, the Casanova slumped to the floor, being dragged back to their initial place by Violet. "I should have warned you about Trevor's things about beautiful women he absolutely loves."

"Note taken," Said Maka. "And last, but not least, in the pink hair is…" Maka began to look around. "Where did Crona go?"

"R… right here…." Stuttered Crona, hiding behind one of the pillars. He stepped out and shyly waved at the two.

"Crona's a little shy, and hopefully you don't have to meet his weapon soon…." Maka said.

"He can't be that bad. I've met some Weapons who were just downright cruel." Blade said, straining himself off the floor.

"Well, Ragnarok is… a little on the bizarre side." Kid said. Suddenly, Crona looked weird, as if he was hurting. A large black blob climbed out of his back, and began to take the form of a small, legless human. It was black, with white hands, a large white 'x' across its face, and two empty white eyes.

"What's all the yammering about?!" The creature shouted in a high voice. "Crona, what the hell is going on?!" Violet and Blade looked dumbstruck. Was this the Weapon that Crona had to work with?

"We're just introducing new friends, Ragnarok." Crona said, barely above a whisper. The creature coming out of Crona's back and glared at Violet and Blade, who simply stared back.

"What are you gawking at, pencil pusher?" Ragnarok shouted.

"Oh, hello, I'm Trevor Sharpedge, and I'm the guy who's not judging you on your grotesque appearance." Blade angrily retorted. Just because he wore a suit, does not mean someone could call him a 'pencil pusher'.

"Grotesque?! Why I oughta come over there and mess up that suit of yours!" Ragnarok shouted.

"Come get some, you little abomination!" Blade beckoned. With two resounding cracks and thuds, Ragnarok had a book embedded in its head and Blade was clutching his crotch. Maka was staring at a very angry Violet.

"What?" She said. "I have to control him when he gets into fights or hits on other women!" Those who weren't in pain started laughing. Blade picked himself back up, Ragnarok went back inside Crona's back, and everyone walked onward to the training yard.

* * *

**Medu- Varesh's Margonite Stronghold**

The Swamp Fortress looked very different than when Medusa called it home. Whereas it used to be old, stone-built, and covered in arrows, the newly remodeled stronghold built by Bound Medusa was made from jagged spikes, ivory black slabs, purple runes of an unknown origin, and the halls being stalked by monsters you would only see in your tormented dreams. In the center of command, sitting around a crystal ball, were Eruka Frog, Free, the Mizune Witches, and Bound Medusa, no longer wearing her iconic black robe, but a purple dress, adorned with golden necklaces and blue jewelry. Standing at her side were two large Margonite Warriors, clutching two large hammers in their hands.

"So, are we clear on what you are to find, servants?" Bound Medusa's echoing voices asked. Free let out a low grunt. He hated being called a servant, even if he was originally indebted to Medusa.

"We scour the globe looking for this magic scepter and a pair of daggers." Free said. "Simple enough, especially if it's coated in that foreign magic of yours."

"The magic of Abaddon is not to be doubted." Bound Medusa sneered. "In addition, I need you to find two very powerful men that I can use as vessels for their spirits. I have already picked out this one from this vessel's memory." She cast a magic spell which showed a man in a white lab coat, covered in stiches and had a large screw going through his head. "She speaks fondly of this man, Franken Stein." Eruka shuddered at that name. Professor Stein, known as the greatest meister at the DWMA, was the one who killed Medusa just as Eruka and Free revived the Kishin.

"You want us to capture Professor Stein?" Eruka said. "He's insane and he'd kill us!"

"Medusa's memories say this has been done before when he was corrupted by madness. My Margonites will bring him in. Your duty is to find the Scepter of Orr and the Betrayer's Daggers." Bound Medusa tapped her scythe on the ground and the two Margonites vanished into portals. "Begone!" She stormed out the room, and the others who remained reluctantly took leave as well, ready to scout for these objects their new master desired.


	4. Chapter 3: Eruka's Monsterous Minions

**Temple of the Six, Divinity's Reach**

The day was calm in the last human city in Tyria. There were no major catastrophes, the undead attacks had quelled, but things still felt amiss. A chilling wind blew through the Temple of the Six, as a man in a black suit and wide-brimmed hat entered the sacred domain. He approached one of the priests and bowed his head.

"I need to be at the Shrine of Kormir, alone." He said. The priest nodded his head and led the man to the shrine of the Goddess of Truth. Adorned on the walls were tapestries of the old Sunspears, and paintings of the mortal Kormir ascending to godhood, but what really brought an image to the room was the statue. A bronze statue of a blindfolded Kormir, clutching the visor of Abaddon, the Fallen God of Secrets, sat in the center of the shrine, standing over twelve feet tall over all who entered. But today, there would only be one patron of Kormir at the shrine, an old friend. Once the priests closed the doors, the man walked to the statue and kneeled. An aura of lights emitted from the statue, creating a person-sized cylinder in front of the man. As he stood up, the light faded, and an avatar of the blind Goddess stood before him.

"It has been a long time, Kormir." Said the man.

"Yes it has been." The harmonic voice of Kormir. "You would not be here unless something dire involving your organization is involved." The man nodded and took to his feet.

"The mask containing Varesh's soul has been stolen, warped to another universe, and possessed a very powerful evil being." The look on the Goddess' face turned sullen. "And what's worse, she plans on reviving the Lich and Shiro the Betrayer! I made a vow to the spirits of Prince Rurik and Master Togo that they would never return to the world again!"

"I had felt a stirring in the well of Abaddon's old power." Kormir said. "But to think Varesh would be alive again…."

"She's not really alive, yet. Her physical form was destroyed by the Sunspears, but Abaddon took precautions by sealing a large fraction of her soul in her Margonite Mask, so she can find a suitable vessel to leech their power to recreate her body."

"As He did with his two generals."

"The bigger issue is that she might bring the Nightfall to the other universe, and although I sealed off any chance of another dimensional breach here, this one will not hold if Varesh has the combined might of the Scepter of Orr and the Blood of the Betrayer." Kormir placed her hand upon the man's shoulder, giving a warm smile.

"I will do my best to keep Torment from opening again." The man lifted the brim of his hat and smiled. "As payment for saving my mortal-self back in Korna."

"Thank you, my lady." The man smiled and began to walk away. Before he opened the doors, he turned and looked at Kormir before the avatar vanished. "And, one more thing!"

"Yes, what is it, Wanderer of Worlds?"

"The prison where _he_ is kept, is it still…?"

"The chamber is still under the time fraction spell you placed. Each wall of the cell is one second ahead of the other in time. Not even the eyes of Melandru can see it." The man's smile faded away into a depressed look.

"Thank you…." As the doors slammed shut, Kormir could feel sorrow for this man. To burden himself with the weight of not one, but all worlds and be forced to enact judgment on someone so close… if she were not blind, tears would be shedding.

* * *

**DWMA Training Room**

"To hell with you!" Violet shouted, just as she beheaded a training dummy. Ever since she and Blade finished their meeting with Lord Death and the mysterious suited man, the group had been practicing in the Training Room the behest of Maka. Figured they'd get a look at how their new friends fought. Violet used Blade's sword form to do close range damage, using parrying attacks to deflect enemy attacks and do her own. At long range, she would resort to Blade's whip form to strike from afar, dealing lashing and cutting damage. What was more unique was her method of execution.

She would try to distract her foe, and when its guard was lowered, she'd run up from behind, Blade would turn into his spiked whip form, she'd kick the persons knees in. When collapsing on the ground, Violet would wrap the whip around her enemy's neck, and strangle them. The attack would either suffocate someone or puncture the throat, but either way, it was a brutal attack no one could escape from.

"And that's how to break a horse." Violet said as one of the dummies slumped to the ground, the neck area torn to shreds. Maka and the others began clapping at the duo's unique fighting technique, although fearing it at the same time. Well, everyone except Crona, who got scared away by Violet's brutal combat and dialogue.

"Very impressive," Kid said. "Fighting with two different types of weapon is a feat few can handle."

"We picked up a few trips from this swordsman from Japan." Blade said. "Called himself Nagi, after that famous Japanese historical figure, I think."

"Hey, you said you kept the Kishin Souls you collected in the back of your dune buggy, right?" Soul asked. "How many exactly do you have?" Blade transformed back into a human and began thinking.

"I'd have to bring it around to check." Blade said. "How far away did we park, Violet?" The group let the training room and came across the dune buggy, parked in front of the DWMA. Blade unlocked to trunk, lifted the lid, and began staring wide eyed. Soul walked over, curious to see what Blade was shocked about.

"Dude," Soul said. "There are only three souls in here." To be sure enough, only three really small red orbs sat in the trunk.

"This can't be right!" Blade shouted. "Before we arrived in Death City, this car was loaded with Kishin souls!" A loud laugh broke the tension, and the group turned and saw three figures standing behind them. One was easily recognizable as Eruka Frog, one of Medusa's lackeys who revived the Kishin, but the other two were unlike anything they had ever seen before. They were two very tall humanoid creatures, wearing armor that looks like a mixture between ivory and bone, and bodies made of a purple fire. Also, they were wearing these masks with six eye-holes and had large wings on their backs. Both were holding very long spears, but Eruka was carrying a large sack.

"Looking for these?" Eruka sneered, holding out the bulging sack. "I must say, 93 Kishin souls is very impressive, but Bound Medusa needs these." Blade transformed into his weapon form, which Violet pointed at the demonic thieves.

"Who are you, and why the hell do you have _them_ with you?" She shouted.

"Creatures like that don't belong in this world!" Blade said. "How did you bring them here?"

"The Margonites?" Eruka said, looking at the monstrous guardians. "Just a little gift from the other side. They're not like my tadpoles, but they're obedient." Soul transformed into his scythe form, and Maka took her place by Violet's side.

"Eruka Frog, I don't know how you got those things," she said, swinging her scythe in the air. "But you will hand over those souls or die."

"Tell you what," Eruka said. "I keep the souls, you bring Professor Stein out here, and I won't let the Margonites kill you." Black*Star stepped up, holding Tsubaki's chain-scythe form in his hands.

"What do you want Professor Stein for?" He barked. "And let those things come at us! I'll make them fear the great Black*Star!" Kid took up an offensive stance, dual-wielding Liz and Patty's gun forms in his hands.

"Whatever Medusa's plans are, I guarantee they will be thwarted." Kid said.

"Let us handle the Margonites." Violet said. Everyone looked at her, all wondering how she knew what those things were. "We've fought those abominations before, about a year ago. We know how to kill them, you do not. You take out the witch." The others nodded in agreement and took up fighting positions. Eruka shook her head and sighed.

"You could have done this the easy way," Eruka said. "But no, you had to be heroes. Very well." She turned to the Margonites and snapped her fingers. The Margonites snapped out of their statue-like posture and flew towards the meisters. Roaring in fierce, hollow sounds, the Margonites lunged their spears forward, but were intercepted by the crack of a whip. Violet was swinging the snake-blade in the air, cracking it at her foes.

"Get the witch!" She ordered her friends. "These two are mine." The meisters charged forward to engage the Frog Witch, while Violet stood her ground against the Margonites. Shouting in their ancient language, the Margonite's spears lunged forward, Violet narrowly dodging every single attack. She swung her leg and knocked her attackers out of the air.

Black*Star avoided one of Eruka's tadpole bombs as he tossed one end of the chain-scythe at the witch. She just barely leaped out of the way, but the bag was torn, and a whole pile of red Kishin souls poured out, bobbing up and down on the ground.

"No! We needed that to find the staff!" Eruka shrieked. Maka brought her scythe down upon the ground, right in front of Eruka.

"You're coming with us." She sternly said. A wicked grin spread across Eruka's face.

"On the contrary." Eruka reached behind her back and pulled out one of her tadpole bombs. "Have fun with _them_." She threw the bomb on the ground, and it exploded in a blast of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Maka and her friends saw that Eruka had escaped! Before anyone could say anything, Violet was flung into a building, a little blood dripping out of her mouth.

"Forget that witch," she said. "I need your help with the Margonites." The group turned and saw the creatures twirling their spears midair, preparing for another attack.

"Anything we need to know about these creatures?" Soul asked, within his scythe form.

"For one, they hit hard, have incredible accuracy, and to make matters worse…." Blade started, but then Black*Star ran forward and cleaved one of the Margonite's arms off. He stood there laughing in triumph.

"I don't care what you are," he shouted. "But you are no match for the mighty Black*Star!"

"You idiot!" Blade shouted. "Their bodies are made of pure magic, they can regenerate!"

"What?" Sure enough, the group turned and saw the Margonite completely regrow its arm in a burst of purple flame. It kicked Black*Star in the face, knocking him to the ground. As it stood over the fallen kid ninja, spear poised to strike, the Margonite's armor had blade's sword form sticking out of it. It collapsed to the ground as Violet strode over and slowly pulled the blade out. As the Margonite's six eyes winced in pain, a cruel smile grew across Violet's face as she slashed the creature in half, from the head down.

"You have to destroy a large fraction of their armor," She said. "Then take the head." Everyone nodded in agreement, even if Violet became like a feral animal for a moment. They turned and saw the other Margonite poising his spear in a javelin motion.

"Insolent pest!" It shouted in a cacophony of distorted tones. It hurled the spear at Violet at lightening speeds, but it was intercepted just as it was about to make its mark. Clutching the spear in between two hands was a man in a stitched up lab coat, large glasses, a sewn up body, and a large screw going through his head.

"Professor Stein!" Maka shouted. "Thank God you're here!"

"Now what in the name of science are you?" The mad doctor asked, looking at the confused Margonite.

"Eruka and Violet called it a 'Margonite'." Kid said. "It's some kind of magical entity. There were two of them, but the one that died was able to regenerate a limb after Black*Star severed it."

"Is that so?" Professor Stein said. He looked behind him and saw Violet, clutching Blade's snake-blade form firmly between her hands. "I assume you're Violet and the whip in your hands is your Weapon, Blade?" Violet gave a shaky nod.

"Eruka came here with these things, and demanded for you to be here for some reason." Black*Star said.

"So I suggest we leave this one alive, Professor." Kid added. Professor Stein grinned, and hurled the spear at the Margonite. It penetrated one of the armored legs, shattering it to pieces. Armor doesn't regenerate, and the wings were only for gliding. The Margonite was a prisoner. Blade transformed into his human form, ran up to the Margonite and punched it dead in the face.

"I heard you talking in English before," He said through his teeth. "Tell us why you're here!"

"I will never talk." The Margonite scowled. Blade transformed his right hand into a whip and struck it in the back.

"Speak! My partner and I know what you are and where you are from!" The Margonite's head looked up.

"Your partner?" It asked. It looked at Violet, staring at her with watchful eyes. "Your mana is… familiar." Violet and Blade's eyes widened. Violet ran up and kicked the Margonite in the chest.

"You might know us, probably one year ago," Violet said. "But answer the damn question or we'll send you back to Torment in pieces." The Margonite lay still on the ground for a while, remaining quiet. Then, it started laughing (with a few injured coughs in between).

"I knew I recognized you." It said. "Violet Quince and Trevor Sharpedge. You were flung into the Realm of Torment one year ago, during the Nightfall, taken prisoner by Lord Jadoth, then freed by the Sunspears after his death. But something happened to you, girl." The Margonite looked up and let out a haunting cackle. "When he died, half of his soul intertwined with yours! You are half-Margonite, one of our perfect race, just like me!"


	5. Chapter 4: Captive and Captivate

**Varesh's Margonite Stronghold**

Bound Medusa sat in the command room (as she called it), gazing into the crystal ball, witnessing the acts by the Meisters upon her devoted Margonites. When she saw them kill one of the Guardians, and take the other hostage, she pounded on the table, purple flame spewing from her six eyes.

"Blast them all!" She shouted in her twin voices. "The Frog Witch was too incompetent to do a simple task: Gather several forms of dark energy, infuse it with the Bloodstone pendant I gave her, then use it to locate the Scepter of Orr!" Two more Margonites (ones with half armor, half ethereal magic bodies), with bows slung to their backs, entered and gave the traditional Kournan salute.

"Commander, the magic-eye werewolf has returned from his mission." One of the Margonites said.

"Send him in. Free better not have failed me." The Margonites parted ways, and the immortal werewolf entered, clutching a chain in one hand and a small box in another.

"I'm back, mistress Varesh." Free said. Bound Medusa turned and walked towards Free, her eyes burning with fury.

"Your mission better have been successful, or else you will wish you were able to die." Free showed the box to Bound Medusa, opened it, and revealed the spoils of war. Two crossed daggers, in the color of rusted iron, sharp to the touch, and stained with ancient blood.

"Here's the daggers I pried off the dead hands of some dead merchants who thought it belonged to a Chinese Emperor."

"The Daggers of the Betrayer…" Bound Medusa could tell just by smelling that the daggers, stained with the blood of the Emperor of Cantha and the Master of the Shing Jea Monastary, still held the fragments of Shiro Tagachi's soul. "The tools of the greatest murderer of his time, turned by a demon under the guise of a Fortune Teller. The man who used these turned forests to stone, seas to pure jade, and brought about a plague unlike any other. You have done well, werewolf."

"That's not all." He yanked on the chain in his hands, and brought in a man bound in chains. He was wearing baggy jeans, a white t-shirt, black sunglasses, and had messy black hair. What really made the man stand out were the scars covering most of his body, including two going downward on his eyes. "You said this Shiro guy needed a vessel, like you are using with Medusa. There's a lot of magical potential in this man, so I caught him for vessel usage." The man looked up and smiled.

"Varesh, you bitch," He said. "You've gone and found yourself a new body. Now you're bringing back those two more failures just to make a bigger fall." Bound Medusa's face changed from surprised to enrage very quickly. She pointed the tip of her scythe at the man's throat, letting a little blood dribble out.

"You," she said. "I remember you. You were with that one man, the one in the black suit, at the Desolation!"

"The day you lost your humanity." He said. "Eyup, it's me. A disguised Agent of Whispers sent to guard those daggers with my life! It's me, Sam Zeal." His words were temporarily cut when Bound Medusa's scythe stuck through her captive's stomach, piercing all the way through the back. Free let of Sam's chain, gasping at Bound Medusa's execution of a would-be valuable prisoner.

"What the Hell?" He shouted. "We could've used that guy!" Bound Medusa held up her finger, in a motion to wait. A strong presence of magic swept the room, more importantly at the deceased… or was he? The man stood up, his back arched backwards and his shirt stained with blood. Blue sparks flew out of the man's wound, closing up the flesh, forming a garish scar and even mending the threads! Sam arched upwards, smirking and spitting some blood out.

"That's proof enough for you?" Sam said. "A powerful healing factor, only resulting in war wounds. I am Sam Zeal, Agent of the Dimensions."

"You killed the Blasphemy!" Bound Medusa shouted. "Just like the immortal werewolf, I will make you wish you could die." Clutching the scythe in her hands, poised to strike, but then an idea came into her head. Within her mind, Medusa and Varesh were sitting at a table, but the circumstances were less than enjoyable. Varesh was clutching a large leash, bound to Medusa's throat. As for Medusa, the once proud Snake Witch was tied in runic bonds, on her knees like a brow-beaten lapdog.

"_I know of the Agent's master, who nearly undid all of my plans for the first Nightfall._" Varesh spoke. "_If he is here as well, then the Wanderer of Worlds will indeed come to rescue him._"

"_And do you have a plan to capture this man,_" Medusa muttered, through her gag. "_If he is as powerful as you claim him to be?_" Medusa felt brave to speak against her demonic captor. She could feel her very soul being depleted to fuel this woman's need to create a new body.

"_I've read your memories repeatedly, and I know you have plans for capturing the living. I captured the Spearmarshal Kormir, but she was blinded and I was cocky at the time._"

"_So what are you suggesting?_"

"_As much as it pains me, I will temporarily give you control of your body, if only to capture the Wanderer. I will still be able to use your energy to create my own body, so you will be slightly weaker._"

"_How do you know I won't try and expel you from my mind and soul?"_

"_Because I can destroy your body, render your mind useless, and devour your soul at the slightest hint of betrayal. All those times the DWMA had killed you, and you will won't be able to escape._"

"_Very well, I'll lure your threat in, and in exchange I get a slice of power when you fully recover._"

"_Indeed. Hail Abaddon._" Returning to the outside of her mind, Bound Medusa was bent over, coughing and hacking. Free ran up to try and help the sorry sight, but she held up a hand in a motion to wait. Bound Medusa's body snapped upward, dropping her scythe on the ground.

"Varesh? You alright?" Free asked. Bound Medusa began to chuckle, but her dual voices were now only one, iconic voice.

"I'm back." Medusa said. She turned her head, revealing the purple hew Bound Medusa had in her eyes vanished, and the four other eyes closed. Medusa broke into a howling laughter while Free, the captive Sam, and the Mizune Witches (who just entered the room) stood, wondering if this is a good thing.

"Yep, the bitch is back." Sam said.

* * *

**Death Room, DWMA**

"So this is what attacked you?" Lord Death asked. After the kids caught the Margonite, Professor Stein suggested that they bring it in for questioning.

"Precisely, father." Kid said. "It along with another like its kind and Eruka Frog."

"My guess, it could be in league with Medusa." Professor Stein added. The Margonite cackled.

"Ha! I do not follow the mortal known as Medusa!" The Margonite laughed. "I only serve my Lady Varesh, and my God, Abaddon!" Maka planted her face in her hand. They were getting absolutely nowhere. This 'Margonite', as Violet and Blade called it, wasn't cooperating.

"That man from before," Stein said. "The one in the black outfit. He mentioned something possessing Medusa before, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." Lord Death answered. He turned his gaze towards the Margonite. "Is the being that has taken hold of Medusa named Varesh?"

"Yes, my Lady is reborn in the Snake Witch's body." The Margonite added. "That is all I will say."

"This is going to get us nowhere!" Soul shouted. "He's telling us nonsense and being a pain in the ass. Let's just kill him already!"

"Reaper Chop!" Lord Death shouted, slamming his hand atop Soul's head. "We'll get through to him soon. You said this creature, the Margonite, recognized Violet and mentioned that she might be partially like it. Maybe she and her weapon can get him to talk." Lord Death looked around, but the two were nowhere to be found. "Where… did they go anyway?"

"After the Margonite said she carried a fraction of this 'Lord Jadoth' person's soul," Kid said. "Violet and Blade took the Kishin souls Eruka had stolen and drove off in their dune buggy." Everyone was worried for them. Violet and Blade did know what those creatures were, and Violet had a very bad reaction to when she heard that name. They did seem like the only alternative.

"I'd leave those two alone for now." Said a familiar voice. Everyone turned down the hallway, and saw the mysterious man in a black suit from before, walking up to them. "They've been through a lot, and if anyone knows how to handle Margonites easily, only the gods are better than I." The Margonite's six eyes widened, not with familiarity, but with fear.

"Almighty Abaddon!" The Margonite shouted. "Of all the people, why did it have to be you?!"

"It's so good of you to remember." The man said. The Margonite looked away for a second, and suddenly this imposing figure was standing not but a foot away from him. Even the meisters, weapons, and Lord Death didn't even see him move! "I do believe your name is Guardian Khurr, a guard in the Foundry of Failed Creations. One of the penholders for the Black Beast of Arrgh."

"The Black Beast of what?" Tsubaki asked.

"Arrgh." The man said.

"Arrgh?" Black*Star asked.

"Arrgh. Look, now isn't the time to poke fun of the name of a now dead monster. We need to know what Khurr knows."

"How did you know my name?" Khurr asked. "It hasn't been spoken since I was created."

"Wanderer of Worlds. Does that title ring a bell?"

"Hold up!" Maka shouted. "Lord Death, who is this guy and what is he talking about?"

"Well, I'm still not sure myself." Lord Death said. "Are you going to explain any more than last time?"

"Well, if Varesh is bringing Margonites already, then I better tell you all everything." The man said. He pulled out a small white crystal from his pocket and tapped it. A large hologram emitted from the crystal, showing a large map of a country.

"This is Tyria, a world shaped by the Six Divines and populated by a wide group of races. It does not exist in your world, but as an alternate universe all its own. Three hundred years ago, in their time, three major disasters occurred in the different continents: Tyria, Cantha, and Elona. Tyria was attacked by the Charr, a race a feline warriors, which lead to the Searing, where fire rained from the sky, and the Cataclysm, a magical blast which sank a country to the depths of the sea. From that bore the invasion of the undead, and then the occupation of magical beings known as the Mursaat. Lastly, an evil being known as the Lich acquired the Scepter of Orr, a magical divining rod capable of causing either great good or immense evil, and used it to open the Door of Komalie, a seal between the Realm of Torment and the world of the living. The Lich was killed, but the fallen god of secrets, Abaddon, sealed a large fraction of his soul into the Scepter of Orr and vanished from the world."

"In Cantha, the land was stricken with a mutating plague, creating a deformed race known as the Afflicted. Afterwards, departed souls were being imprisoned in golem-like constructs known as Shiro'Ken. The perpetrator behind all of this was Shiro Tagachi the Betrayer, an Envoy for the Dead, who in life murdered his Emperor in cold blood to turn forests to stone and seas to jade. Shiro returned to a mortal form, after murdering the last descendant of the Emperor, but was killed again. Just like the Lich, Abaddon sealed a portion of Shiro's soul within his daggers, the Betrayer's Blades."

"On the most important situation, in the land of Elona, the military leader of the province of Kourna, Warmarshall Varesh Ossa, made a pact with Abaddon: Free Him from His prison in the Realm of Torment, and receive ultimate power. Varesh then triggered the Nightfall, a dark magic torrent in an attempt to pull all of Tyria into Torment. The Margonites, as well as several monsters from Torment, invaded Elona and caused mass chaos. Varesh was killed when a physical rift was created, but was reborn as a Margonite and Abaddon sealed a large fragment of her soul within her Margonite Mask. Abaddon was 'killed' in Torment, and a woman named Kormir contained his power and became the Goddess of Truth."

"So… what does that have to do with anything?" Stein asked. The man… let's just call him Wanderer, slapped his forehead.

"Stein, you're supposed to be a genius. You seriously can't piece two and two together?" Wanderer rhetorically asked. Stein shook his head. Maka, on the other hand, walked towards Wanderer and told him what she figured out.

"Varesh is alive, and somehow possessing Medusa, so she plans on trying to bring Nightfall again, but to our world!" Maka shouted.

"Thank you! Finally someone gets it!" Wanderer said. "If Varesh succeeds, this world will face an even bigger catastrophe than when Asura was revived!"

"So what do you want us to do?" Black*Star asked.

"There are four stages that trigger the Nightfall. First, people will start dying from a disease and turn up with purple runs on their bodies. Second, natural disasters will come to life, such as Drought. Third, large claw-like tendrils will pierce the ground to tear the world out of reality. Finally, the sun will be blot out from the sky and the world will be flung into Torment."

"So, we should have our elite meisters patrol for such occurrences, then?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes, send your best 3-Star Meisters, and maybe some Death Scythes if things get worse. Unfortunately, step one has already occurred."

"Where and when?" Stein asked.

"Three hours ago, spreading from the ruins of Baba Yaga Castle of all places." Everyone was about to clear the room, but Wanderer stopped them. "It's too late for that now. Few people are being affected, but if you do come in contact with the disease, you will die."

"Then what do we do about it?" Maka shouted. "We can't sit by and let the world die!"

"We're not." Wanderer's face became very angry, squeezing his fist. "I need all of you, especially Violet and Blade, for an important mission."

"And what would that be?" Liz asked.

"Free, the werewolf, has already stolen the Betrayer's Blades. Varesh plans to revive the Lich and Shiro the same way she revived herself. The vessel they're using to bring the Betrayer back happens to be my closest ally." The room went quiet for a moment. Lord Death saw into Wanderer's soul and saw pure anger rise within, and a red aura glowed around him that anyone could see. "Our mission: We're rescuing my friend, and taking Varesh's head!"


	6. Chapter 5: Revalation

**Several Miles Outside of Death City**

After hearing the words of the Margonite, saying that Violet was carrying a powerful Margonite's soul within her, the duo drove out of town. They needed to be far away. They feared that Lord Death would punish them for being like that of the magical demons that attacked them, or Maka and her friends would shun them. All they needed to do was get away from it all. Just like in their youth. The story Violet and Blade told their so-called friends was all a white lie. It was to protect those they cared for and innocents from harm's way. The memories of their past, and what happened one year ago, clung to their minds and hearts like tumors.

It is true that Violet and Blade met in New York City, but not because Violet was being assaulted and Blade came to her rescue. The Quince Family was an Upper Class Italian family, having connections even to the Sistine Chapel. The Sharpedge family was a wealthy business family, being contributors for medieval weapons to many museums across America. The two were childhood friends, known at the early age of preschool and remained strong friends for all these years. They lived perfectly normal lives, attending respected schools and kept among good friends. Things changed when the two were in middle school, when Blade's powers awoke. Blade and Violet were being harassed by a bully, and Blade reacted. His arms turned into a whip and sword, scaring the students and drawing attention from the teachers. It was a time when Demon Weapons were treated like freaks in society, and were untrusted all over. Blade went into a fury and began attacking the bully, but injured his closest friend by accident. Violet then suffered from a concussion, which awoke her power of soul perception, discovering her purpose as a meister. Blade was treated like a freak by his peers, but Violet stood up for her lifelong friend. Blade was expelled from the schools, but the worst blow came when his family discovered his abilities. For fear that having an abnormal member of their family tarnish their name, Blade was disowned and was rejected by any homes willing to take him in. Although the Quince family was more than amazed that Violet had such a talented gift, Violet knew what happened to Blade was unjust. So she ran away, found Blade, and the two became Weapon and Meister, vowing to purify the world of such injustices and give Demon Weapons a rightful place in the world.

After an hour of driving, Violet and Blade arrived at the very cliff edge where they overlooked Death City not but a day ago. The two sat in silence as they were about to move on again, until Violet broke the tension.

"Why did it happen?" She asked, her voice heavy with sorrow. Blade looked at his meister with depressed eyes.

"The way we were rejected from society, and the only time we find a place that accepts us, we still abandon it for our imperfections?" Blade queried.

"No, why did we get pulled into that rift?" Blade remembered that very day. The skies were swirled red and black, dark magic rippled through the air, and the world had almost gone to hell. The day Asura was reborn. At the very moment, the Madness was strong enough to tear a hole in their world, coinciding with the Nightfall in Tyria, and flung the two right into the heart of Torment. They were prisoners of the Margonites, and their leader, Lord Jadoth, otherwise known as the First Margonite, and tortured in all ways imaginable. That ended when the Sunspears and their allies arrived and slayed Jadoth and freed the duo. However, on his dying breath, Jadoth split his soul in two, half of it dying while the other half attempted to kill Violet by consuming her soul. Violet fought back as the evil soul battled to absorb hers, but was saved by a man covered in scars wearing the garb of an Agent of Whispers, by a magical elixir, which Violet continually drinks to this very day. The two allied themselves with the Sunspears and defeated Abaddon, witnessing Kormir's becoming of the Goddess of Truth. After the Nightfall ended, Kormir sent the two back to their world, at the instant Asura was defeated again.

"Fate seems to always spit down upon the unfortunate." Blade sadly answered. "Remember what happened afterwards?"

"Yeah, that man from the Order of Whispers told us to head to Death City. He said there was a way to help me." Violet sat down in the dune buggy as the moon began to climb the sky. "And even though we tried to forget what happened, the Margonites arrived and now the world's falling apart." The two sat in silence, wondering how to cope with the current situation. Until Blade thought of an idea, turning to Violet and smiled. "Do you remember that one song?"

"The song I always sang when I was depressed? How could I not?"

"It's been a while since I heard you sing," Blade reached into the trunk of his dune buggy and pulled out a violin, playing a few notes. "So how about it?" Violet smiled and cleared her voice. It was a song she learned from her mother the day her grandmother died. It was a very heartwarming song, fitting to any sad situation. Blade played a few notes, and Violet began singing in her beautiful tenor voice.

_Cara bella, cara mia bella!  
Mia bambina, o Chell!_

_Ché la stimo…  
Ché la stimo.  
O cara mia, addio!_

_La mia bambina cara,  
perché non passi lontana?  
Sì, lontana da Scïenza,  
Cara, cara mia bambina?_

_Ah, mia bella!  
Ah, mia cara!  
Ah, mia cara!  
Ah, mia bambina!  
O cara, cara mia…._

When Violet finished her final number, a slow clapping was heard behind them. They turned and saw the man in the suit from earlier, the one known as the Wanderer.

"You have a beautiful voice, my dear. Much like that of an operatic legend." Wanderer said. "And you have superb violin skills, Blade. I should put you in a contest against the Devil. That'll give ole' Johnny a run for his golden fiddle money."

"What do you want?" Blade growled. He was not in the mood for this weird man's jokes. Wanderer's face turned dead serious again, and he walked towards the two.

"I know you encountered the Margonites. I know you have a fragment of Lord Jadoth's soul within you. In fact, the Agent of Whispers who gave you that replication of the White Phial is actually my greatest ally." His tone dropped when he mentioned that. "And also he's the reason I'm here to talk to you."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"As you may know, Varesh Ossa's spirit has possessed the witch Medusa, and plans to bring Nightfall to this world. To do this, she needs to have immense power to bridge three worlds together: this one, Tyria, and the Realm of Torment. In her current state, she lacks the power to do so. Her plan is to revive Abaddon's most powerful generals, the Lich and Shiro Tagachi. To do this, she needs the artifacts their souls were sealed in, as well as a strong enough vessels." Violet and Blade shuddered at the thought of those two. They remembered when they entered the original Temple of the Six alongside the Sunspears and had to fight the two. The Lich fought like the ultimate necromancer and Shiro fought with the fury of an enraged warrior.

"So what does that mean?" Blade queried.

"Varesh is in possession of the Betrayer's Blades, which house Shiro's soul. In addition, that Agent I mentioned just so happens to be the unlucky sacrifice. Because of your abilities, I need your help in defeating Varesh and stopping the Nightfall."

"Why us?" Blade shouted. "Why not get the DWMA to do it?!"

"Lord Death did send the meisters you've made friends with as backup, but I chose you because you are the only ones in this world who know how to kill the Margonites as well as the Tormented demons. Things could be worse if the Titans enter, too."

"So you see us as warriors to do your whim, then?" Blade angrily shouted. He hated that Demon Weapons were treated as that, nothing but tools of conquest. "Just to do the fighting for you?"

"Listen, boy!" Wanderer shouted, pointing a gloved finger inches away from the Demon Snake-Blade. "I feel the same way about the disrespect given to Demon Weapons, as a matter of fact, I absolutely despise war for meaningless bloodshed. My goal in life is to create unity and balance to all universes, but some are not willing!" He began stamping around, the ground quaking with every stomp. "I remember about three thousand years ago, there was a universe that had the sole purpose of war. The people completely destroyed all other nations until there was nothing left, and get this, when that happened, they slaughtered themselves down to six people in the course of one thousand years! It was the Millennia Suicide! And afterwards, because of the unbelievable output of violence, it was so strong, it caused a complete dimensional collapse! It was so violent, their entire universe decided to kill itself!" Wanderer brought his foot down, and created a very large crack. This would be fine, but he, Violet, and Blade were standing on a cliff. Blade and Violet shot Wanderer a glance of irritation, while the cause of their conundrum slapped his face with the palm of his gloved hand.

"Smooth move." Violet said. Blade honked the horn on his dune buggy, signaling his partner to get in. As the rocks began to give away, Violet leaped into the dune buggy as Blade drove off the edge. The vehicle sailed through the air, like an eagle piloting a blimp filled with gears and motor oil, until coming to a hard stop on the ground. Blade gave a whoop of excitement.

"Wooh!" Blade shouted. "There's your mother flipping driving!" Violet rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car. She turned and saw Maka and her friends staring at them, or the destroyed mesa.

"Did the suit guy put you up to this?" Violet asked, rather coldheartedly. Maka shook her head and walked towards the troubled two.

"We came on our own accord." Maka said. "That man, the Wanderer, told us to go to Medusa's Swamp Castle. He said he's try and convince you to come around on your own terms."

"And from the looks of it," Soul said, glancing at the still crumbling mesa. "It went pretty cool." Violet and Blade looked at each other, as if debating only via facial expressions. Violet gave another skeptical look to the group.

"So did he tell you about what happened to me?" Violet queried. Maka shook her head again. Violet knew now was the time to reveal the truth about her. She recounted hers and Blade's true pasts, the incident of the rift, the Margonite soul, and what they knew had to be done. At the end, most of them stood quiet. Maka and Soul merely stared in shock, Black*Star remained silent for once, Tsubaki felt like she was going to cry, Liz was bawling her eyes out, Patty stood to comfort her, Kid only closed his eyes and looked at the ground, Crona stood with tears nearly flooding his eyes, and Professor Stein stood solemnly quiet.

"So now you know." Blade said. "We haven't been trusted everywhere. And if this potion ever runs out," He pulled out the white phial containing the magic elixir. "I don't know what I'd do if Violet ever turned into one of those abominations."

"Well, no matter what happens," Maka said. She thrust he hand forward. "We're here for you." Soul stood beside his meister and placed his hand atop hers. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona soon followed. Blade and Violet stood side by side, and realization came to their minds. They did have people that cared for them, and now they needed to help them save the world. The duo put their hands atop their friends, and they all gave a triumphant shout as they thrust their fists into the air. Professor Stein stood on the sides and gave a little chuckle.

"I'm glad you could all make up." Said the muffled voice of the Wanderer. The group turned and saw a gloved hand sticking out of the rubble, clutching a golden stop watch. "Now would you kindly move these rocks? I'm normally able to bench press a planet or two, but I wanted to use my watch that lets me fake death." He clicked the watch open, and out sprung several cogs and springs. "But now it's kaput." The group all rolled their eyes and helped their strange ally in lifting the rocks.


	7. Chapter 6: Crashing the Castle

**Varesh's Margonite Stronghold, Outside Swamp**

"I'm telling you, it's this way!" Blade shouted through his weapon form. The group had been lost for several hours trying to navigate the swamp, but the signs were incredibly misleading, even pointing in opposing directions. Blade was convinced he could lead the way, what with Wanderer meeting them at the Stronghold with "special help", but instead he led the group into a sand-pit, snake hole, swamp water, and a really bizarre living drawing.

"Blade, just settle down." Violet said, calm her voice may be but tense was her mood.

"Crona knows the way there," Maka piped up from behind Violet. "He led us there when we killed Medusa the second time."

"Yeah, been meaning to ask about that." Violet said, putting a lot of stress on the 'yeah'. "You've fought Medusa before, and we've fought monsters with fractions of Varesh's power. Any tips on how we deal with her?"

"Most likely, Medusa won't attack us yet, especially if Varesh is controlling her." Professor Stein said, carrying Spirit's Death Scythe form on his shoulder. "She'll probably send Free and Eruka after us, or maybe more of those Tormented Demons that Wanderer talked about."

"It's too early for those demons to arrive yet." Blade droned. "However, Margonites will be everywhere. Remember what we told you about how to kill them."

"Destroy the fleshy parts," Black*Star said, gripping Tsubaki's chain-scythe form in both hands. "Then take the head." After more aimless wandering, the group found Medusa's Swamp Castle, now twisted into the image of a demonic stronghold. Hiding behind a large, ebony rock was Wanderer, standing next to a smaller man, wearing a red and white plaid shirt and a black hood pulled over his head.

"Over here!" Wanderer whispered, motioning the group to come over. They all obliged, huddling behind the stone. The hooded man turned his face to the group, revealing the hood was pulled over his eyes and his skin was paler than a desert.

"So you're the heroes of this world, I take it?" The hooded man said, revealing his teeth were sharpened to the point. "I'm the Watcher, one of my lord's elite allies."

"Pleasure to meet you," Violet said, turning her attention back to Wanderer. "So what's the situation in there?"

"Unfortunately," Wanderer said, his voice reaching a low tone. "Varesh managed to bring forth Tormented Demons. They're crawling all over the place. Watcher and a stealth agent of mine called Hunter is inside scouting out the place."

"But Watcher's right here." Kid said, pointing Patty's gun form towards Watcher.

"Special talent, mate." Watcher said, giving a smirk. He snapped his fingers, and then_ another _Watcher merged out of nowhere! The two Watchers grinned at each other and preformed a special handshake, ending with a high five and the second Watcher disappeared into the original's hand. "I can clone myself on queue. Hell, I'm not even the original!"

"That's so cool." Soul said through his scythe form. The sound of loose rocks fell off the edge of the Stronghold wall, alerting the group. Vaulting over the wall was another Watcher and… a black puddle. Once reaching the rock, the black puddle materialized and formed into a strange humanoid blob, complete with glowing green eyes and mouth. Also, a chunk of its chest was missing, revealing a greasy grey heart.

"Good news, bad news, and more bad news." Said the blob. It had a deep, masculine voice. This is the being known as the Hunter. "The good news is that we know where they're holding the Agent."

"Bad news is that we saw Titans and Tormented Demons skulking the halls. So Varesh must've opened the rift even more, or already revived the Lich." The second Watcher said.

"And more bad news?" Wanderer queried. His voice was riddled with worry and anger. Almost on order, the ground burst, and a large black claw ripped out of the ground. It began blindly digging up the trees and dirt.

"That." Second Watcher said, dissipating into the first one.

"The claws are ripping out." Hunter gurgled. "And that means Varesh is one step away from bringing Torment." Wanderer looked at the claw for a moment, watching it dig and poke and anything in the area. After releasing the bridge of his nose, he turned to the group and gave the battle plan.

"Alright, here's the plan. Maka, Black*Star, and Kid, you three are going to search the Stronghold for the Scepter of Orr and the Betrayer's Blades. You'll know them when you see them. I'd expect them to be heavily guarded, but I know you three can handle it. Stein, Crona, you take Watcher and Hunter to go and find my friend, the Agent of Dimensions as he's called. He'll be a really muscular man covered in scars. Violet, you and Blade are with me to take down Varesh. Understood, now break!"

With that, Wanderer held a hand into the air. Several white wisps flew into the hand, taking the form of an elongated stick, then molding itself into a blade. The wisps vanished, revealing an incredibly beautiful white sword in the gloved hand of Wanderer.

"Nice choice using the Infinity Blade, my lord." Hunter said, his murky mouth forming into a grin.

"It's not the God-Killer for nothing." Wanderer poised the sword in his right hand, taking up a battle pose. "Charge!" At a speed faster than lightening, Wanderer flew past the rock, leaving the group behind, and swung his blade. A white crescent cut through the air, tearing through the trees, the claw, stone, even the door. Once vanishing into the darkened hallway, the group managed to ready themselves and charged inside the blackened castle. The walls and floors had purple glowing runes and blood red tapestries, depicting a large figure, clouded shadows, and six blood-red eyes. However, the entrance room split into three hallways, all leading to darker hallways. If it was going to be anything like the swamp, this place would be a maze. Especially if Varesh remodeled it to her specifications.

"Great, now we're going to get lost again!" Blade moaned.

"It looks different than last time," Crona whimpered. "I don't know how to deal with this." Watcher smirked again and stood in the center of the room.

"Step aside, people." Watcher said, cracking his fingers. A halo of blue light encircled Watcher, then spread throughout the room, and eventually the entire building. After a few minutes of Watcher remaining motionless, the blue light returned and Watcher regained his smug posture. "The hall on the left is where Varesh is keeping the Agent. Looks like he's bleeding. The hall on the right is where Varesh is keeping the Scepter and the Blades. The hall right down the middle leads to a room with a crystal ball, but I can't sense Varesh anywhere."

"You saw all of that?" Maka deadpanned.

"Aren't your eyes covered by that hood of yours?" Stein said, skeptically.

"They don't call me 'the Watcher' for nothing, Professor. I just got a good look at the entire stronghold, all through sensing spiritual energy. Just be warned, the halls are crawling with Tormented Demons and Margonites." Watcher then took off down the left corridor, with Hunter in pursuit. Professor Stein then shrugged his shoulders, running down the hall with Crona trying to keep up with him. Maka, Black*Star, and Kid ran down the hall on the right, leaving Violet and Blade all alone. Violet looked at Blade's sword form, staring intently at her reflection.

"Are you ready for this?" Blade asked, his image taking place over Violet's reflection. Violet gripped the hilt of her snake-blade, her face taking on a confirming smile.

"Let's take that bitch down." Violet announced. Blade smiled in his image before vanishing back into the sword. Violet sped down the center hallway, prepared and ready for the fight of her life.

After catching up with the allies of Wanderer, Professor Stein and Crona joined them behind a crumbling obelisk, hiding from a pair of Margonite Archers and the malformed Demon behind them. The monster looked like a mutated and mutilated human corpse, complete with its arms and legs bent backwards, the head facing backwards, ribs jutting out of the chest like teeth, and a flurry of slimy green tentacles blindly flailing. The sight was enough to make Stein sick, yet all the more want to dissect the creature.

"That demon's called a Punished Body." Hunter said. "Poor soul used to be human before being mutated by Torment into that mindless abomination. The tentacles drip a type of poison that can kill a fully grown mammoth in seconds, and also is strong enough to melt steel."

"So don't touch those tentacles, then?" Spirit asked through his scythe form.

"Unfortunately," Watcher droned. "They're in the way, and the Agent is right through this hall, eighth door on the left. And that one with the elephant tusk bow has the key." Stein peeked over the wall and did see a skull-shaped key on the armored half of the Margonite. The Punished Body turned its disgusting head, prompting Stein to hide behind the obelisk again.

"So how do we get it without dealing with the freak of nature?" Spirit asked again. Hunter stood up, and his body began reshaping itself into one of the winged Margonites.

"Hunter is a shape-shifter." Watcher said. "He's the best stealth operative we've got. Hopefully, the Punished Body won't pick up his scent. It may have once been human, but those things are more animalistic and monstrous now." Stein and Watcher loomed over the obelisk, witnessing Hunter attempt to persuade the Margonites to move out of the way.

"It's an order from Warmarshal Varesh herself!" Hunter bellowed in his Margonite voice. "Move aside or I'll toss you and that mongrel into the River of the Damned myself!" The two guards exchanged looks, and one of them knocked an arrow into its shaft.

"_Commander_ Varesh wouldn't issue such an order." The Margonite Archer growled. "So die like the false Margonite you pretend to be." With that, the arrow embedded itself into Hunter's forehead, before quickly disintegrating with a hiss and the blob returning to his natural form.

"Lucky for us," Watcher said. "Hunter's outer layer is incredibly toxic. It causes anything to quickly melt. That's why he doesn't touch anyone." Once gazing upon the blob form that is Hunter, the Margonites fell into fear as the Punished Body went rampant. Watcher leapt from behind the obelisk, brandishing a pair of SMGs, and firing them into the Margonites, ripping their armored halves to shreds. Stein flung Spirit into the air, landing perfectly onto the abomination's head, striking a killing blow. Once the Margonites and Demon were dead, the bodies did what most would suspect in this world: dissipate and turn into souls. Although these souls were different from Kishin Eggs meisters were used to hunting. Margonite souls had a purple orb, much like a witch's soul, but the outer wisp was of a red hue. The orb itself even had the infamous Margonite eyes. As for the Punished Body…

"Its soul is blank." Stein said, flatly. "I'm reading the entire soul, but… there's nothing there."

"Look closer." Watcher said. "There's definitely one thing left." Stein used his soul perception ability, further analyzing the soul. He looked into it, and saw one last thing. Pain. The only thing left in the soul's identity was pure anguish and suffering, as if one striped away whoever this poor being was in life and only leaving the bad behind. Stein was taken aback by this, and for the first time in a long time, he felt fear.

"What the hell?!" Stein shouted. "That's enough to drive a Level-1, even a Level-2 Meister mad!" Watcher took the soul in one hand, thoroughly looking at it with a look of depression.

"That's what Tormented Demons are, Stein. Poor, innocent people who were killed, had their souls extracted, and then shoved back into their malformed bodies with nothing but pain and obedience." On the final notion, Watcher crushed the soul to dust and scattered it through the air. "For Demon Weapons, these souls are still technically human, but are devoid of any actual signs. Also, don't touch the Margonite souls. They cause mutation and from an old friend I learned they taste like rotten onions."

"Who's the friend?" Spirit asked.

"A certain legendary sword." Hunter chuckled, while the duo wandered through the hallways. Stein and Spirit both were wondering the same thing at that notion.

_Do they mean _**the **_legendary sword?_ They thought. Once realizing they still had a mission, Stein took off after the two, ready to find the Agent of Dimensions. Upon wandering the halls continuously, Hunter, Watcher, and Stein came across a large, circular room. It looked like a torture room, complete with bloodied instruments, rusted tools, and a large amethyst shard jutting out of the floor. All of the implements lay unused, but fresh blood trickled from the shard. Speared through the chest was a scar-covered muscular man, his white shirt and blue jeans stained red, and a pair of sunglasses clung to his face. Stein looked down solemnly while Hunter and Watcher gazed at the morbid sight.

"We're too late," Stein said. "I'm sorry." Watcher looked at Stein, giving a look of seriousness, then he picked up a rock from the floor and threw it at the impaled corpse of the Agent.

"Wake up!" Watcher yelled. "You're scaring the Professor!" With that, the Agent's head tilted upward, giving smile while blood trickled from his mouth.

"Man, you would not believe," The Agent said, completely ignorant of the fact his stomach has a hole in it. "How much this hurts!"

"Get down here, you regenerative prick." Hunter groaned. Agent made a motion of his eyes rolling (which can't be seen due to the thick sunglasses), and with a sickening squish, the muscular man unstuck himself from the shard and slid down, all while the wound closed up with no signs of a wound.

"Professor Stein, the name's Sam Zeal." The Agent said, grabbing Stein's hand in a bone-crushing shake. "More aptly known as the Agent of Dimensions, right hand man to the universal hero, the Wanderer of Worlds."

"Pleasure to meet you." Stein said, yanking free of Sam's grip. "How did you heal from that wound? Most people would die from blood-loss alone."

"Regenerative factor." Sam deadpanned. "I can't get killed by anything. I've been shot, stabbed, chopped, poisoned, drowned, burned, strangled, decapitated, quartered, skinned, you name it and I've survived it. One time I was actually _bored_ to death!" Sam began laughing, completely ignorant of the fact he was bleeding out not five minutes ago.

"Well, the master's here, turning this place upside down trying to find you, Varesh, and the two weapons." Hunter said. Sam abruptly stopped laughing, his face turning nervous.

"Crap! I remembered something!" Sam shouted. "Varesh already woke up Shiro and the Lich, so whoever got that job, they're gonna get themselves killed!"


	8. Chapter 7: A Plan In Motion

**Varesh's Margonite Stronghold**

**Treasury Corridor**

With a prompt slash, a hammer-bearing Margonite fell to the ground, split right down the middle. Maka was standing over the husk of empty Margonite armor, still bearing essence from the enemy she had slain, with Soul's scythe form hoisted over her shoulder. Black*Star had flung one end of Tsubaki's chain-scythe into the stomach of a Margonite Sorceress, then punching a hole through her armored torso.

"You other-worldly monsters are no match for the mighty Bla-" Black*Star triumphantly shouted, but the sound of a bullet stopped his prideful speech. The kid ninja turned and saw one of the Punished Bodies standing behind him. Normally, it would be screaming in a mixture of animalistic growls and distorted human moans, but it was quiet as the monster slumped to the ground, with Death the Kid clutching his pistols in his hands, pinkish smoke drifting from the barrels.

"Can you save your gloating for after we get those artifacts?" Kid rhetorically asked. Black*Star gave a sheepish grin, but then refocused on the battle, knocking away a pair of bone shards flung by another Tormented Demon, a strange fleshy reptile with a large gaping mouth filled with bone-like quills (otherwise known as an Endless Maw). Tsubaki transformed into a large throwing star, and with a flick of her meister's wrist, she flew through the air and struck the monster between the eyes, causing it to slump dead. The entire corridor had been cleared out, but there was no sign of a treasury, a vault, or even a door. Just a seemingly endless ebony hallway filled with otherworldly creatures.

The trio trekked on, hoping to find an end to the corridor. Finally, after a good fifteen minutes of searching, the hallway ended to a large wooden door, bearing a stone plaque with purple glowing runes scrawled onto it. The door fell inward, in no due small part of Black*Star's foot, opening to a dimly lit circular room. A large crystalline pedestal was jutting out of the center, a podium of sorts sitting on the top. Empty Margonite husks and dead Tormented Demons lay strewn about the floor, slain by an unknown assailant. Maka and Kid examined the bodies, while Black*Star searched the room for the Scepter of Orr and the Betrayer's Blades. The podium was barren of anything, save for red and green bloodstains. The bodies died from two causes; half suffered from blade wounds, and the others from some type of burn.

"Hello? Who goes there?" Said a voice. Maka turned and saw an old man, adorned in purple and green robes, sitting against a wall behind the pedestal. He was clutching his side, where a visible red stain continually grew. Maka ran to the man, and began checking his wound.

"I'm Maka Albarn," She introduced. "My friends and I are members of the DWMA. We're going to put a stop to whatever this witch, Varesh, is doing." The man lifted up his head, revealing his eyes were not natural, but like that of a serpent.

"So you're the group of heroes that protects this world?" He asked. "Pardon if I do not know much about this place, for Varesh had ripped me from Tyria and imprisoned me to revive those that armored man and the rotting corpse."

"Why did she bring you here? Wanderer said that she needed a sacrifice to revive the Lich and Shiro Tagachi." Kid asked, walking to also check the injured man.

"Not like a physical sacrifice, but one of spirit." The man groggily said, propping himself against the wall. "She needed someone who had a strong enough will to steal enough spiritual energy to control that staff, the legendary Scepter of Orr."

"Everyone keeps talking about it," Maka said. "What exactly does the Scepter do?"

"The Scepter of Orr was created by the Six Divines: Dwayna, Balthazar, Melandru, Grenth, Lyssa, and Abaddon. It was used as a divining rod to the Mists to speak to them, safeguarded by the people of Orr, the holiest province in Tyria. Orr, however, was destroyed over 400 years ago, by Tyrian time, by a powerful blast known as the Cataclysm, sinking it to the depths of the ocean and killing all but a small handful of its people. These Orrian remnants still exist to these very days, but their identity is unknown.

"300 years ago, the Scepter was sought out by four groups: The White Mantle, a supremacist military who governed over Kryta, the Shining Blade, a revolutionary group focused on freeing Kryta from the Mantle, the Mursaat, a race of magical beings bent on taking over the world, and the Lich. The Lich was the one who sunk Orr to the depths, and still wanted to take over the known world by opening the Door of Komalie, the only physical gate to the Realm of Torment."

"I thought Varesh did that." Kid said, skeptically.

"Varesh was the first that was successful," The man replied. "Others had tried, and before her, the Lich was the closest. He tricked a group of Chosen Heroes into opening the Door to kill the Mursaat, and cracked the barrier. He was defeated, but rumors have it that the Lich survived by placing a fragment in his life essence inside the Scepter itself, at the behest of the Fallen God of Secrets, Abaddon. If Varesh used me to bring that… corpse back to life, then the rumors are true." Maka and Black*Star (whom the latter had just finished searching the room) felt sorry for this man, being ripped out of his world and forced to be a pawn in that witch's game. Kid, however, could tell something was off about him.

"Your wound looks pretty bad," Maka said. "We'll get you out of here and get medical help, mister…"

"Vizier. I am Vizier Khilibron, the greatest mage of my era." The man said, giving a very formal bow. "And I'll be fine. As far as I'm concerned, you need me."

"Why would we need someone like you?" Black*Star goaded. "You'll just slow me down."

"On the contrary, I am directly linked to the Scepter of Orr. When I said those of Orrian blood still lived, I am one of them. More importantly, I am of direct lineage of the Vizier of Arah, the one who advised the king before the Cataclysm." Now it was Maka's turn to become suspicious. It seems a bit convenient that this man, Khilibron, just so happened to be able to use the Scepter of Orr.

"So… you're point being?" Black*Star prodded. Khilibron pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an irritated sigh.

"If you can get me the Scepter of Orr," Khilibron explained. "I can help you defeat my captors. With it, we can send Varesh and these abominations back to the Realm of Torment!" Maka, Black*Star, and Kid glanced at each other, giving an almost telepathic conversation based on facial expressions. After a little while of thinking, Maka turned to the Vizier and offered her hand.

"Looks like you're helping us save the world, then." Maka said. Khilibron smiled and took Maka's hand, hoisting himself upward.

"After I was injured by one of those spectral monsters, I saw them taking the Scepter and a pair of daggers down the corridor, mentioned taking it to the Frog Witch down the corridor." Said Khilibron. "I don't know where in this damned fortress this witch is, because I passed out from the pain."

_Convenient_. Kid thought. "Alright, let's get going before the asymmetry of this room makes me hurl." Kid walked out of the room, with Maka and Black*Star following in tow.

"Perfect." The Vizier said, the tone of his voice dropping to ghostly levels. "**I can't wait.**"

**Meeting Room**

Through the crystal ball, the two meisters, the young Reaper, and their weapons had found the injured Vizier and taken him with them in hopes of finding the Scepter of Orr and the Betrayer's Blades. Medusa, now in control of her body and adorned in her usual black robes, sat cross-legged around the orb, staring as her plan fell into motion.

"They've taken the bait," Medusa cackled as a snake-like grin spread across her face. "And the Vizier shall indeed receive his scepter."

"Are you sure it was wise to leave that staff with Eruka?" Free asked, leaning against the wall. "Those DWMA brats could kill her, even with the Margonites and Tormented Demons." Medusa's serpent eyes glanced at the werewolf, but then returned her gaze to the ball.

"She won't be alone." Medusa answered. "She'll have the ultimate bodyguard to protect her," The Snake Witch's eyes darted to the shadows, where a heavily armored figure sat in darkness. "You will go and kill the meisters, and make sure the Lich receives the Scepter of Orr. Is that understood, Tagachi?" The man stepped out from the shade, yet even in the darkened lighting, his crimson and golden armor glistened. Black hair dripped from the side of his scar-covered head, and his face bore a scowl that could freeze a full-blooded Titan in its tracks.

"Very well, mistress." The infamous murderer said, in a voice colder than the winds of the Underworld itself. "But I've killed the one who I guarded before, might I remind you."

"I'm aware of your martyrdom of the Emperor of Cantha, Varesh told me everything." Medusa chuckled. "But I don't desire Eruka to perish, she is still a useful pawn. Do your duty and obey the command." Shiro stood silent for several seconds, before dropping to the ground and bending his knee.

"Yes, in the name of Abaddon." Shiro coldly said, before vanishing in a purple haze. Medusa smirked at her handiwork, but then her attention turned back to the crystal ball, noticing that she would be having company soon. Wanderer and the Half-Margonite meister, armed with Demon Snake-Blade, were bursting down the corridor at break-neck speed, cutting down Margonites and Tormented Demons with ease. Medusa sighed, stood up and turned towards Free.

"Free, take some Margonites and a few Tormented Demons, maybe a Corrupted Mind or a Twisted Spirit. Our guests will be here, and Varesh and I have a date with Torment."

"Yeah, I'll get on it." Free said, before turning into his werewolf form and bounding down the hallway. Medusa used her magic to open a hidden door, where she could be in privacy so she and the Margonite Commander in her mind and soul could talk.

_Do you really think that a werewolf and a few demons can defeat the Wanderer of Worlds?_ Varesh spoke within Medusa's mind. _He is not one to be underestimated, and he is not even a man! He had slain _**gods**_ older than time itself._

_ No, I don't think Free can defeat him._ Medusa thought. _However, he can buy time until we open the Rift to Torment._

_Pray that Shiro can get the Scepter to the Lich in time, or else the Rift cannot be opened, and I will break you._

_Yes, I know, the whole '_I'll destroy your mind, consume your soul, and render your body useless'_ speech. Just trust me, I've fried bigger fish before._ Medusa opened another door, and sealed herself behind it, waiting for her servants to do the work she and the spirit within her planned. Ultimate power and destruction was at her doorstep, now to unlock the door.


End file.
